


Musings of Underland

by Dance_Magic_Dance



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Castles, Clocks, Mystery, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pocket Watches, Rating May Change, Tea Parties, Weirdness, underland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Magic_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Magic_Dance
Summary: There is obviously the tale of Alice, but what of the other stories that haven't been told. And what really happens in Underland that we don't see?





	1. The Cat's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is about the Cheshire Cat

"Get out of here you stupid cat."

Kathrine walked down the path, stomping across the leaves that were laying in the way.

"Oh come now, poor girl. Which way are you headed?" 

The gray and blue cat swirled around the lost human, all the while grinning at her.

"No idea. But if you aren't as lost as me in the next few seconds, I'll do something evil."

The cat hummed. "And what would that be."

Kathrine stopped and stared at the creature. Her eye twitched slightly as the cat continued grinning at her.

"Can you go away?" She finally stated.

"I think not." Cheshire responded, "This is the most fun I've had in awhile." 

The girl rolled her eyes and continued to walk. "Where am I anyway?"

"Who knows..."

"You're not much help."

"So I've been told."

They reached a fork in the road, where a post sat in the middle with two signs nailed into it. One read, 'East to Queast' and on the other is stated, 'South to Snud'.

"Where ever shall we go, you flying bag of weirdness?" Kathrine teased to the Cheshire.

"Well, with that attitude we might as well go to Queast" he answered.

After a few moments of consideration, Kathrine nodded her head in agreement.

"Right then, let's go."

As they entered back into a forest, Cheshire drifted in and out. Finally, he settled for laying across her shoulders.

"You know, I've never realized how good humans are for a resting place."

"I'm pleased to serve you."

They walked on in silence, until she spoke up again.

"So what exactly is this place?"

"You tell me, I barely know anything."

"Well that's not fair, I just fell down a hole and got here."

"And whose fault is that?"

"No idea. I was just following a rabbit with a pocket watch."

"Oh really?"

"It was a nice pocket watch." She joked.

The cat was about to respond, but was abruptly thrown off his perch. Shaking slightly, he turned his body to the human now sprawled out on the forest floor.  
She pushed herself up, and settled with sitting cross-legged, her head in her hand. Looking up at Cheshire, she sighed loudly. 

"Mushrooms." she stated,"Giant mushrooms in a forest. That makes sense." 

The cat chuckled and floated in front of her face. "Is it that the forest is big? Or that you are too small?" 

Realization settled on Kathrine's face. "You've got to be joking. How long do I have to be this way?" she asked, slowly standing up. 

Cheshire started twirling around her again. "As long as you want I suppose. I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter, you can decide what to do then." 

"All right then." the girl answered. The cat grinned and floated upwards. Kathrine's eyes followed him until he once again disappeared, and allowing a small smile, Kathrine realized what the cat had done. 

He had left his smile on the moon.


	2. A Peculiar Flower

Walking along a forest trail, the multi-colored man found himself pondering the earlier events that had taken place in Underland. 

The Jabberwocky had been slain, the Red Queen and her ruthless right-hand man, Stayne, were banished, the crown was returned to the White Queen, and the curious girl, Alice, had returned to her own home. He recalled her drinking the dead creature's blood, then turning to him. He had suggested that she could stay, where she would be cared for all her life. 

She replied that she must leave, and that she still had business to attend to in her world. The Hatter furrowed his brow. If she had urgent business, then it must mean she is very important in her world. 

How could she not be? She was important in his. 

After she had vanished, the White Queen had approached him. "She will come back. And Underland will always have our Champion when we need her," she had said. But how long would he have to wait for Alice to return to him?

He walked into a clearing, the warm sun hitting his face. Hatter's green eyes landed on a peculiar flower. It being the only one that was growing in the open space, it stood tall. He crouched in front of it, studying the petals. 

Golden. 

He smiled lightly, running a finger down a soft petal. 

"You remind me of a lovely lass." he said softly, "Someone who I care for very much." 

"Someone, I fear, I may never see again."


	3. Why Is the Clock Locked?

Legend says that the only way to reach his castle is to go through his special clock. The ones he makes himself for those who need it, or that have special privileges. You then must travel one mile before reaching the edge of the grand castle that sits in the middle of a giant face with moving platforms. As you move forward, lightning flashes and thunder booms all around you, and you feel as if time itself has stopped. Legend also says that if you even make it there, you may receive wealth and knowledge beyond anything anyone could ever dream of. 

Although, deep in the white palace, a single room is kept locked. And only one piece of furniture is kept in there. 

His clock. 

It sits in the middle of the white room, where there are no decorations anywhere. Not even a chair for sitting in. 

But the oddest thing of all. 

Is that it's locked. 

Heavy, black chains are wrapped around the tall clock, covering bits of the face and glass casing. And with the casing covered, it hides the ever swinging pendulum. 

So why is the clock locked? 

Perhaps there are creatures. Mad, strange creatures that feed off of the energy in that strange, yet beautiful dimension. Creatures, if they escaped, could destroy anything in their path. Perhaps it's to keep little, curious children from stepping inside and finding a whole new world. 

Is that why the clock is locked?

There is a rumor that travels all around Underland, and it is that there are little mechanisms that help run the Grand Clock. While that is yet to be proven, there are some strange account of machine-looking creatures that have been found in different parts of this strange world. And in the clock shops, sometimes you see out of the corner of your eye just the tiniest movement or the faint sound of gears. 

Is there even a reason the clock is locked?

Well, I'll tell you a secret. A very, very strange secret. 

He's escaped before. The man who keeps Underland 

Tick 

Tick 

Ticking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Time was my favorite character in 'Through the Looking Glass' , and I hardly see anything for him. Also, since he was so strange, I obviously had some questions...
> 
> If you guys have any character you'd like to read about, don't be afraid to ask!

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of things in Underland that I find interesting, but I can't find anything about them. 
> 
> So these are just going to be what I think, and it'll be more of a writing challenge for me. But if you have a writing idea -or any strange thing in Underland that you find interesting- in mind, I would love to hear it!


End file.
